


Curveball

by prolixology



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Graduation, Identity Reveal, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, and he gives a speech, and that heart is his family, he loses an arm but whatever, may parker tony stark and pepper potts parent peter parker, peter is graduating high school, say that five times fast, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolixology/pseuds/prolixology
Summary: “If I’ve learned one thing in my life, its that life is going to throw you some curveballs."Or the one where Peter is graduating high school, makes a speech as Salutatorian and Tony is a proud dad.





	Curveball

**Author's Note:**

> My brother just graduated, and we are really close, so I'm lowkey sad about it but I'm so proud of him, and this is the result
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd and I wrote this instead of sleeping so sorry if it's not great

Despite everything, Peter flourished.

Through the death of his parents, childhood abuse, nearly dying from a radioactive spider bite, losing his uncle, and waking up on an alien planet to discover that five years had passed since he crumbled in his mentor’s arms, Peter was still breathing, still sane, and still _good_.

And Tony could not be prouder.

Which was why he was sitting in a way too crowded arena with what seemed like a million other parents, carrying a small package of tissues in his pocket for himself, his wife, and May. Students were filing in to sit in nice, neat rows, and Peter, second to only MJ, was leading the charge. As soon as he sat down, his eyes whipped up to the stands, scanning rapidly, then meeting Tony’s gaze. He grinned brightly and offered tiny wave, which Tony quickly reciprocated before elbowing the women next to him, who quickly pulled their attention away from a giggling Morgan and smiled down at their kid.

After the final showdown with Thanos, where Tony, thanks to Doctor Strange’s magic, was able to survive, albeit without his arm, Tony discovered that the Parkers’ apartment had been sold after neither of them survived the snap. After getting the go ahead from Pepper, and some convincing from Tony, the pair moved into Stark Tower, which had fallen back into their care following the snap. The two families became one, and though Tony would never say it aloud, he was secretly grateful that May was dusted, so she would never have to live without Peter, and Tony could convince them to move in. Days later, May came to Tony asking if he wanted legal guardianship of Peter, and the rest was history.

Two years ago, this day seemed impossible, but here he was, sitting with the three women he cares about most and watching his son graduate as salutatorian of his high school.

Introductions flew by in a blur, and suddenly Principal Morita was saying “Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce your salutatorian, Peter Parker.”

Peter walked up the ramp and came over to shake his principal’s hand before taking the podium. “Hey guys. I’m not usually one for public speaking, but I’ve practiced this a million times with my mom and my aunt.” He looked up and threw a wink to Pepper and May.

“Wait you’ve heard this before?” Tony interjected, pointing accusingly at his wife, who waved his hand away and shushed him, never taking her eyes off of Peter.

“Anyways, I’m going to keep this semi-brief because all any of you want to do is walk that stage and go home to party.” Peter paused, running a hand through his curls nervously and glancing down at his cards.

“If I’ve learned one thing in my life, its that life is going to throw you some curveballs. Maybe that curveball ends up working in your favor, like your idol showing up in your living room to offer the internship of a lifetime. But sometimes, life isn’t so pretty. Sometimes, that curveball is finding out that your parents died in a freak plane crash, aliens invading New York or waking up to find that five years had suddenly passed in the blink of an eye.

“Life is going to sweep you off of your feet. It's guaranteed from the minute you are born. But the important thing is not staying perfectly on your feet, which is a losing battle. The important thing is getting swept off of your feet, then getting back up again. And again, and again, and again.

“I mean, that’s what heroes do right? Just look at the Avengers: Hawkeye is deaf, but his aim is better than ever; Black Widow was tortured and forced to be an assassin, but is now hailed as one of the greatest heroes that ever lived. War Machine was paralyzed in a battle, but he learned to manage.” Peter looked up the stands, talking directly to Tony, who was poorly trying to disguise the tears building up in his eyes. “And my personal favorite, Tony Stark, who was kidnapped, and responded by making the first Iron Man suit, then was repeatedly knocked down, and still got back up to fight the good fight, even if that meant putting his life on the line to provide a future for his family.” He gave a half smile to Tony, who was staring in shock at his son, overwhelmed with emotion. Peter turned back to address the audience.

“But the greatest heroes of all aren’t just the ones who get back up. They’re the ones who pull others back on their feet with them. Going back to the Avengers, Hawkeye helped rescue Black Widow and convince her to join forces with SHIELD. Tony Stark helped build the leg braces that help War Machine walk again, as well as helped countless others, including myself.

“So what is the point of me telling you all of this?” Peter took a breath, looking out on the sea of students hanging on to his every word. “The point is, every single one of you can be a hero. Be ready for life to try to knock you off of your feet, get back up, and help out a friend, a neighbor, even your enemy in the process. You too can save the world, if not from the looming threat of aliens, but from the ways life tries to tear us all down. You too can be an Avenger in your own right.

“Oh, and to throw you one last curveball before we all walk this stage,” Peter paused, and the arena held its breath. “I am Spider-Man.”

Tony stared at his kid, flabbergasted, as the arena broke into an uproar of cheering, shouting and general chaos. He was still staring as Peter sat down in his seat, sharing a knowing look with MJ. Just as the rest of the arena seemed to recover, so did Tony, who recovered enough of his wits to look at May to see her reaction. “Did- did he?”

May laughed at the look still plastered on Tony’s face. “Did he tell me he was going to do that?” Tony nodded. “He came to me as soon as final ranks came out to ask if he could. I’m not going to lie, I was scared, but I had a long talk with Pepper about it, and we worked out the logistics and helped him prep his speech.”

Tony turned to his wife with a look of betrayal. “You too?”

“He wanted to surprise you,” Pepper shrugged.

“Morgan, it’s official. You’re my favorite for not keeping secrets from me.”

Morgan looked up at her dad and grinned, showcasing her lack of front teeth. “I’m always your favorite, Daddy.”

“Settle down everyone!” Principal Morita called out. When the room quieted at last, he spoke again. “Now, please join me in welcoming the valedictorian, Michelle Jones.”

MJ strutted to the stage, gave the principal the quickest handshake Tony had ever seen, and lowered the mic to her. “Hello everyone. I know you’re expecting me to make a speech, but that’s too conventional and nothing I say is going to top Peter-man. So uh, see you guys never after today.”

She pulled away from the podium, flashing a peace sign before going across the stage to be the first to grab her diploma and shake hands with all of the school board members. Peter followed quickly behind, though each person he shook hands with made a point to talk to him; he just nodded politely before rolling his eyes as he left the stage, causing Tony to chuckle.

The rest of the names went by in an instant, and suddenly tassels were moved, caps were thrown, and they were outside in a hoard of people. Tony looked up to see a flash of cap and gown, and suddenly he was engulfed in a hug. He pulled in closer, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder before turning and kissing him on the cheek.

“I am so unbelievably proud of you, Spider-baby.”

Peter smiled brighter than the sun, and Tony knew that everything it took to get this point was completely and utterly worth it.


End file.
